Kleine Stücke
by KuroNeko1296
Summary: Amor, desamor, cariño, odio, lealtad, infidelidad, engaños, pasion, vida, muerte, desesperacion... Sasusaku (One-Shots)
1. Mi Mejor Recuerdo de la Escuela

**¨Mi Mejor Recuerdo de la Escuela¨**

_-¨miren todos es la frente de marquesina¨- gire sobre mi misma y efectivamente, como ya venia pasando durante todo el verano, mis compañeros me veían como un bicho raro _

_-¨ ¿te has caído de frente cuando eras más pequeña cierto?¨ - preguntó una voz masculina al fondo del extenso círculo _

_-¨tal vez lo halla heredado de algún otro familiar¨- pronunció esta vez una voz femenina, un tanto chillona_

_-¨es cierto esta es la misma chica que quedo huérfana hace dos años¨-_

_-¨ ¡si yo también escuche sobre eso! ¡Es la única rarita con ese color de cabello!¨-_

_-¨ ¡si! Su cabello parece chicle, es bastante feo¨-_

_-¨…¨-_

_Ya no podía aguantar más sus comentarios tan hirientes y carentes de tacto. Corrí lo más rápido que mis pequeñas piernas me daban y logre llegar a mi salón de clases, por suerte aun no había nadie._

_Unos minutos mas tarde el timbre dio el anuncio de entrada a la par que Kurenai Sensei entraba al aula seguida de los niños que antes me habían hecho pasar un mal rato._

_-¨Chicos por favor guarden silencio¨- la sensei esperó unos segundos a que todos pararan de hablar-¨hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero. Él es Uchiha Sasuke-kun, sean buenos compañeros con el y háganlo sentirse como en casa ¿ne?¨-_

_-¨Haaaai Kurenai Sensei¨- todos asintieron al unísono y kurenai-san nos regalo entonces una de sus cálida sonrisas._

_Las clases transcurrieron de la manera más normal posible, uchiha-san resultó ser un chico bastante aplicado e inteligente además de popular dentro del género femenino, la verdad es que si era bastante lindo: tenía un cabello negro algo alborotado, pero le sentaba bien al igual que sus oscuros ojos y su piel pálida. Supuse que seria tal vez unos 7 u 8 años. Al final del primer periodo tome mi obento preparado por mi tía Tsunade y me fui directo al patio trasero donde siempre solía merendar y donde obviamente no espera que hubiese nadie más._

_-¨K-konichiwa ¿Uchiha-san, cierto?¨- pregunté un tanto nerviosa. Él me miro por un par de segundos y luego regreso su mirada al frente_

_-¨hn¨- asintió quedamente. Tomé asiento a un par de centímetros alejada de él, bajo la sombra que brindaba un gran árbol._

_-¨etto… m-mi nombre e-es Saku…¨- _

_-¨ ¿Por qué no comes con los demás?¨- me interrumpió usando un tono bastante bajo, creo que mas centrado en el verde césped que en el intento de charla_

_-¨ammm, pues… ellos…ellos me odian, creo¨- baje la vista hacia mi comida, me entristecía mucho el que todo el mundo me tratara tan mal_

_-¨ ¿y por qué crees eso?¨-esta vez sus oscuros ojos se posaron en los míos_

_-¨p-pues por muchas razones¨- extendí mi pequeña mano y trate de recordar cada cosa por la cual suponía que me odiaban - ¨siempre se burlan de mi por mi color de cabello, por lo grande de mi frente, por que siempre saco 10 en todo, porque no tengo amigos y porque no tengo… familia ¨- recordar eso me entristeció aun mas y mis ojos se apagaron un poco_

_-¨ ¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres?¨-_

_-¨murieron hace dos años mientras viajaban en auto¨- le conteste con un hilo de voz, luego se formo un nudo bastante molesto en mi garganta y lo último que supe fue que me encontraba derramando muchas lágrimas_

_-¨ellos son unos tontos¨- habló de repente, supuse que refiriéndose a nuestros compañeros de clase-¨ tu color de cabello no es feo, es mas bien un poco extraño, pero te sienta bien; tu frente no es tan grande; yo también suelo sacar 10 en todo; solo tengo un amigo que es muy escandaloso y molesto¨ -frunció levemente su ceño al pronunciar eso ultimo-¨y mi padre también murió cuando yo apenas era un bebe, por eso solo vivo con onii-san y oka-san¨-le mire un par de segundos sorprendida por lo que había dicho pero luego baje mi mirada una vez mas_

_-¨al menos tienes un amigo, a tu madre y a tu hermano. Yo solo tengo a mi tía, pero ella se la pasa todo el día en el hospital porque es doctora; y una coneja llamada lala, es mi única amiga ¨_

_-¨hmp… si quieres puedes ser mi amiga y también te puedo presentar al dobe y a mi nii-chan. Tal vez ellos también quieran ser tus amigos¨_

_-¨ ¿A-amigos?¨- Él asintió _

_-¨el dobe siempre dice que debemos al menos tener un amigo, es por eso que él es el único que tengo. Aunque ahora contigo serian dos¨- elevó entonces su rostro hacia lo alto del firmamento, donde el sol resplandecía fuertemente- ¨ ¿Sakura, cierto?¨- asentí mirando su lindo rostro-¨entonces… a partir de ahora tu y yo seremos muy buenos amigos¨ -y regreso su mirada al encuentro con la mía regalándome una media sonrisa bastante encantadora._

_Yo le sonreí bastante agradecida por todo aquello y no pude pensar en otra cosa mejor que esa como mi mejor recuerdo de la escuela. _

_._

_._

_._

_**¡Minna konnichiwa! (n_n)/**_

_**Lo que acaban de leer con sus lindos ojitos es solo un pequeño oneshot de nuestra pareja favorita *-* que recién y se me ocurrió esta mañana. Y pues ya que no tengo mucho que hacer durante estos días seguiré subiendo más continuamente estas cortitas historias :D**_

_**Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana. ¡Matta ne!**_

_**Sasukii**__**tah**__**!**_


	2. Noche Silenciosa

**¨Noche Silenciosa¨**

_-¨ ¿oyes eso?¨-_

_-¨ ¿hn? ¿Oír que? No logro escuchar nada¨-_

_-¨solo presta atención ¨-_

_-¨¿A que te refieres? Yo también quiero oírlo ¿Cómo suena?¨-_

_-¨shhh solo… cierra tus ojos¨- sus cálidas manos se posicionaron frente a mis orbes, dándole paso a la oscuridad_

_-¨ahora concéntrate, respira suavemente y dime…¨- instintivamente mi respiración se volvió acompasada, mi mente estaba en tranquila paz y logré entonces sentirme realmente relajada-¨ ¿qué escuchas ahora?¨- susurró cerca de mi oído. _

_¿Qué escuchaba...ahora? _

_Ahora seguía escuchando lo mismo que hace unos pocos segundos: nada. Ningún sonido lograba atravesar por mis tímpanos, y el hecho de que él si estuviese oyendo algo me hacia dudar de mi cordura _

_-¨ …Sakura¨- llamó mi atención, retiro sus manos de mis ojos y entonces volteé, encarándolo _

_-¨gomenasai, demo… sigo sin escuchar nada¨- y pude observar en su pálido rostro un mirada de decepción, gesto que luego cambio a una media sonrisa_

_-¨tal vez algún día logres hacerlo¨- besó mi frente y salió de la habitación._

_._

_2 años después _

_._

_El sol hace rato se había ocultado dándole paso a una brillante luna llena. Las calles yacían prácticamente vacías y la brisa soplaba suavemente, estremeciéndome durante escasos segundos. Yo parecía ser la única loca gustosa de pasear por el parque a esas horas de la noche, volteé para irme a casa, después de todo ya había estado danzando durante un largo tiempo. _

_Estaba apunto de cruzar la calle cuando entonces le vi o mejor dicho, le oí… _

_-¨ ¡Sakura!¨- giré sobre mí en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz, voz que vagamente se me hacia conocida_

_-¨…¨- le vi y mi mirada reflejó sorpresa combinada perfectamente con emoción _

_-¨ ¿Qué acaso no te alegras de verme? Creo que han transcurrido ya dos años desde la última vez¨- se acercó hasta mi, fundiéndome en un cálido abrazo el cual yo correspondí casi de inmediato_

_-¨por supuesto que me alegra, baka. Es solo que…¨- el agua comenzó a salir de mis lagrimales perdiéndose una por una a lo largo de mis mejillas-¨hace… mucho tiempo… que no te veo… te extrañe muchísimo¨- _

_-¨yo también te extrañe mucho, molestia¨- sonreí algo nostálgica ante ese apodo_

_-¨nunca más vuelvas a dejarme¨- me hundí aun más en su pecho y entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado: su piel tenía un color más cremoso, su cabello estaba un tanto más largo, me sacaba al menos una cabeza de alto, su cuerpo ahora poseía mucha más forma de cuando teníamos apenas 14 años; y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, llenos de misterio y ternura…_

_-¨no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo¨- y colocó su cabeza fácilmente sobre la mía, aun abrazándome fuertemente -¨no sabes las ganas que tenia de volverte a ver¨-_

_Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos, minutos que me parecieron una completa eternidad, eternidad que simplemente me pareció fascinante_

_-¨ ¿oyes eso?¨- preguntó de repente haciendo que viajara en el tiempo, hasta aquel día cuando teníamos tan solo 14 años_

_-¨… si sasuke-kun, puedo oírlo¨- afirmé. Que tonta fui al pasarlo por alto…_

_Y cerré los ojos como aquella última vez. Como lo suponía, era la misma paz y tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba junto a él_

_-¨tu lo causas ¨- susurró_

_Y sonreí de felicidad. _

_-¨Ai shiteru¨- confesó acercando lentamente su rostro al mío _

_-¨yo también sasuke-kun¨-_

_Y allí, esa noche de luna llena cuando tenía 16 años, oí por primera vez el sonido más hermoso del mundo entero: los latidos de su corazón._

_._

**T_T Es extraño puesto que es algo cursi, cursi y hermoso ¿Quien iba a imaginar que algo tan cursi alguna vez me pareciera tan hermoso?**

**Bueno, bueno ya dejando todo eso de lado ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Lograron hacerme sentir bien luego de una mala noticia de parte de mi profesor de física -3-**

**Acá les dejo otra cortita historia de saku y sasu *-* para que la lean cuando tengan algún chancecito jejeje n_n **

**Me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error en la redacción, no me tiempo de corregirla**

**¡Nos vemos lueguito! ¡Pórtense mal pero hagan sus deberes!**

**Sasukii****tah****!**


	3. Luz en la Oscuridad

__**Luz en la oscuridad**__

_**.**_

_Una brillante luz, un golpe seco, un grito abrumador y el peso de la oscuridad…_

_A partir de ese momento ya no pudo oír, mirar o incluso sentir algo…_

_A partir de ese momento supo que todo estaba perdido…_

_A partir de ese momento su mundo se había ensombrecido…_

_._

_-¨ ¿Sakura?¨- escuchó vagamente el llamado de su prima._

_-¨Ino¨- susurró aún algo adormilada_

_-¨ ¿te encuentras bien?¨-le interrogó con una mirada llena de tristeza_

_Esa pregunta resonó durante unos vagos segundo en su cabeza y entonces recordó algo, o mejor dicho a alguien _

_-¨ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?¨- su prima le miro lastimosamente, poco tiempo después su cabeza negó lentamente_

_-¨ lo siento mucho, Sakura¨- y le abrazo, le abrazo fuertemente mientras ella solo miraba el blanco techo de aquella habitación de hospital_

_-¨…es mentira…no puede ser real… ¡Por favor Ino dime que es mentira! ¨- la desesperación, el dolor y la horrible realidad hicieron acto de presencia, atacándola cruelmente_

_-¨ Él te salvo Sakura, prefirió salvar tu vida antes que la suya¨- Ino pasaba sus manos suavemente por los cabellos rosa de su prima, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-¨ ¡no lo acepto Ino! ¿Por… qué? ¿Por qué lo… hizo? ¡Yo… yo jamás le pedí que hiciera tal cosa! ¨- _

_._

_._

_._

_La noche cayó sobre la ciudad rápidamente al igual que lo hacían las lagrimas de sus ahora opacos e hinchados ojos. El sepelio daría inicio por la mañana y el últimos adiós se llevaría a cabo durante la tarde._

_Apenas y había podido cerrar un ojo durante toda la noche, la vida era totalmente injusta, él había muerto mientras que ella solo había recibido unas pequeñas e insignificantes cortadas._

_Toda la noche fue una insufrible tortura al recordar cada gesto, cada caricia, cada roce y mas aún: cada te amo. Dolía, su corazón dolía condenadamente, dolía porque sabía que ya no habría más días junto a él, ya no habría más salidas ni más momentos compartidos; dolía endemoniadamente por que ya sus labios no estarían allí para besar lo suyos. _

_Inesperadamente un recuerdo cruzó por su mente:_

_._

_-¨Llévame al lago¨-_

_-¨Ya es muy tarde para ir. Sera mejor por la mañana…¨-_

_-¨nee Sasuke-kun, me prometiste que iríamos hoy¨-_

_-¨de verdad que eres una molestia…¨-_

_._

_Tan solo si ella…_

_Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus acuosos ojos. Si ella en ese momento de verdad no hubiese sido tan molesta el aún… _

_-¨Sakura es hora¨- interrumpió su prima yendo directo a su armario-¨ten, es tuyo¨- le extendió entonces un vestido negro, vestido que le recordó la oscuridad de sus ojos_

_-¨ ¡Fue mi culpa Ino!… ¡yo tuve la culpa!¨- y desesperadamente se aventó a sus brazos, buscando vagamente el refugio que solo él podía darle_

_._

_._

_._

_La última rosa blanca, perteneciente a su persona, fue colocada justo sobre el blanquecino ataúd de descanso eterno de su amado._

_Sentía como su corazón se desquebrajaba en un millón de pedazos al dar el último adiós a la persona que más amaba en el mundo._

_-¨ ¡…Sas…Sasuke…Kun! ¨- un grito desgarrador salió de lo mas recóndito de su ser, a la par que todo se volvía absolutamente negro_

_._

_._

_._

_Una brillante luz la cegó por unos instantes y luego, reaccionando por completo, se incorporó sobresalta _

_-¨Sasuke-kun¨- susurró con tan solo un hilo de voz_

_Giró su vista en todas las direcciones posibles y de repente ese lugar se le hizo tontamente familiar: _

_¨Mi habitación¨_

_Un par de golpes le anunciaron la entrada de alguien_

_-¨ ¿Sakura? Al fin despiertas, tu madre me dijo que…¨- _

_Un estruendoso golpe seguido de un fuerte ¨auch¨ fue lo único que se escucho luego de las palabras del pelinegro, quien miraba extrañamente a la chica sobre sí_

_-¨ ¡Sasuke-kun…!¨- exclamó ella mientras múltiples lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla_

_El la abrazo fuertemente-¨Tranquila, aquí estoy. Todo estará bien¨- susurró cerca de su oído, logrando calmarla un poco_

_Y entonces ella lo besó, lo besó desesperadamente como si nunca más existiese un mañana_

_Y el correspondió gustoso _

_-¨Te amo Sasuke-kun, te amo¨- _

_Y contempló sus hermosos ojos…_

_Porque esos ojos eran su tesoro…_

_Porque esos hermosos ojos eran su más brillante luz en la más opaca oscuridad…_

_._

_._

_._

**¡¿Se asustaron cierto? xD tranquilas jamás mataría a mi sasu-sexy-kun así como así *-***

**Ojala les haya gustado, recién lo escribí ayer en la tarde mientras estaba algo molesta (creo que por eso lo mate momentáneamente xD haha) y escuchaba planetarium de Ai Otsuka, esa canción me hace llorar snif T_T y el fandub de la misma canción de Elisa Petrikowski también esta bastante buena **

**Creo que es todo por hoy pero antes una ultima petición: ¿se pasarían por mi fic titulado ¨Un Felices Para Siempre¨? Llevo casi dos años escribiéndolo y pues apenas publique hace poco el primer capitulo, pero se me hace algo difícil escribirle un final u.u**

**En fin yo me despido ¡cuídense!**

**¿Merece reviews? **

**Sasukii****tah****!**


	4. Aquella Vez

**¨Aquella Vez…¨**

_Aquella vez mi corazón latía fuertemente, como si quisiera salir flotando rápidamente hacia las estrellas…_

_Aquella vez mis manos temblaban repetidamente, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de ellas…_

_Aquella vez mis ojos se encontraban suavemente cerrados, como si nunca más quisieran abrirse…_

_Aquella vez su cuerpo aprisionaba suavemente el mío, como si nunca más quisiera dejarme libre… y yo no quería serlo _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ese día de invierno, cuando tenia apenas quince años de edad, desperté de forma abrupta al oír un ruido proveniente de mi ventana, a un lado de mi cama._

_Caminé despacio hacia ella frotándome los ojos en el proceso, y tras correr la cortina me di cuenta de que aún los rayos del sol no se asomaban en la oscuridad del cielo. Las estrellas aún titilaban de forma radiante sobre el gran firmamento, logrando dejarme absorta por unos momentos._

_Un nuevo golpe se escuchó, esta vez de forma más suave, y mi vista bajó de aquel segundo piso al pie de un frondoso árbol de cerezos_

_Su hermoso rostro apenas y era iluminado por las estrellas aquella noche. Su mano señalo suavemente a un costado de su cuerpo y una sonrisa de lado surcó su rostro. Entendí entonces lo que quería decirme, o mejor dicho mostrarme _

_Con absoluto cuidado, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, tomé un sweater rosa pasándolo sobre mis hombros y me calcé unas zapatillas del mismo color._

_Apresuradamente salí de mi casa por la ventana de la cocina, ubicada en el piso bajo. Una sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en mis labios al quedar frente a él_

_-Te meterás en serios problemas si Tsunade se entera de que te la pasas corrompiendo a su pequeña y dulce niña- una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y cogió mi mano delicadamente _

_-no tiene por qué enterarse- comentó- Tsk, que despistada- habló estaba vez con tono molesto sacándose su chaqueta y colocándola sobre mis hombros. Recién y me daba cuenta que nevaba y el sweater rosa que había tomado no bastaba para refugiarme del abrumador frío de la ciudad_

_-Demo…- él me interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar_

_-No importa, estoy bien- apresuradamente me habló, suponiendo que le devolvería la chaqueta _

_Comenzó a andar conmigo a su lado y yo solo pude dejarme guiar por el. Al poco tiempo y luego de haber atravesado una parte del vecindario que ni conocía, llegamos a una colina lo suficientemente alta como para poder observar desde allí la ciudad entera, que se sumergía en una espesa capa de neblina._

_-es hermoso…- susurré- la niebla parece el mar- busqué su mirada entre la oscuridad y le pillé observándome con una expresión de serenidad_

_Él haló sutilmente mi mano, haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra su pecho y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, yo las tomé con las mías y me di cuenta de que estaban heladas, seguramente tenia mucho frío. Se acercó mas a mi, como si eso fuese posible, y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello- Se viene la mejor parte- susurró, logrando que su cálido aliento chocara contra mi cuello, estremeciéndome_

_Alcé entonces la vista y vi como los hermosos y amarillentos rayos del sol se colaban lentamente por detrás de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. El cielo, antes oscuro, comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo mezclado con otro naranja, logrado así un hermoso contraste de colores. La ciudad poco a poco comenzó a notarse entre la niebla que iba desapareciendo _

_-hermoso…- susurré una vez más y le sentí sonreír contra mi piel _

_Segundos más tarde el giró mi cuerpo haciendo que quedara frente al suyo, muy cerca de su rostro. Su dulce aliento chocó contra el mío, rozando mis labios._

_Entonces sin aviso alguno, unió sus labios contra los míos…_

_Los beso suave y tiernamente…_

_Su movimiento era calmado, cariñoso…_

_Como una caricia…_

_Caricia que yo no pude responder._

_El pareció desconcertado ante aquello, porque su ceño se frunció levemente. Unió su frente a la mía y solo pudo mirarme fijamente durante unos segundos_

_-lo siento… yo no- y no le deje continuar porque le besé tal cual como él lo había echo: de forma lenta, cariñosa y tierna. _

_Y a diferencia del primer beso este si fue correspondido_

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Aquella vez, ese día de invierno, ese chico no solo me mostró el más hermoso paisaje que en vida había visto, si no que a demás de ello me regaló mi primer beso._

_Uno tierno, en el que más de mil sentimientos encontrados salieron a flote…_

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno, en lo personal a mi esta corta historia no me gusto mucho que digamos aunque lo dejare al parecer de cada quien. Debo aclarar también que la idea se me vino al recordar que hace un tiempito ya me vi una película de Hayao Miyazaki *-* que tenía un final parecido.**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado durante algún tiempo, pero mi computadora se había dañado una vez mas u.u por suerte para mi, y mala suerte para el xD, mi papa es un súper medico que sabe curar cualquier problema técnico lol **

**Sin mas que decir (creo), me despido de ustedes para ir a comer un rico helado de oreo *-***

**¡Matta ne! (nwn)/**

**¿Algún comment que llene la casilla de abajo? xD**


	5. ¿Compromiso?

**¨¿Compromiso?¨**

_._

_El insistente e inoportuno repiqueteo de su celular hizo que apartara su verdosa mirada de los subtítulos encontrados en la, a su parecer, muy mala película de acción que se encontraba mirando._

_Con extremo fastidio, obligó a sus pies a arrastrarse hasta la repisa donde el aparato electrónico seguía tocando aquella chillona y antigua melodía, mentalmente se recordó cambiarla por una más moderna. Con ayuda de su mano derecha, al levantar el artefacto, pudo descubrir el nombre perteneciente a la persona que le llamaba a las diez menos ocho de la noche. Con voz falsamente adormilada contestó…_

_- ¨¿Bueno?¨-_

_-¨…lamento haberte despertado¨- ella sonrió- ¨quería avisarte que necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes, es algo… importante¨- agregó en un tono de voz que ella solo pudo reconocer como nerviosa._

_-¨¿te parece el sábado por la noche?¨- propuso desviando su vista hacia la película que minutos antes miraba._

_-¨Hmp… entonces paso por ti a las nueve, iremos a cenar fuera¨- y tras esas últimas palabras cortó la comunicación sin siquiera permitirle despedirse. _

_Con un sentimiento de vacío bajó su ahora triste mirada al suelo. Se mantuvo de esa manera durante al menos unos cinco minutos, que aprovechó para viajar en el tiempo y recordar la forma tan atenta que solía tener Sasuke con ella, gesto que desde hace días para acá había cambiado por una total indiferencia._

_Con la mente aun perdida en miles de recuerdos avanzó hasta su cama, permitiéndose caer pesadamente sobre ella. Elevó su celular a un punto en que su mirada pudiese observar la pantalla del mismo y buscar en ella el número de su mejor amiga, al hallarlo prosiguió marcando la tecla de llamada._

_Uno. Dos. Tres…. Siete tonos marcados y la risueña voz de la morena inundo la línea telefónica._

_-¨¿Bu-bueno?¨- habló entrecortadamente, y la peli rosada supo que ese no había sido un buen momento. _

_Un pícara sonrisa adorno sus labios- ¨¿interrumpo algo, Hina-chan?¨- preguntó con tono fingido de inocencia._

_Un bufido fue la respuesta ante su interrogante- ¨solo hacía algo de ejercicio, Sakurita. Deberías de intentarlo de vez en cuando¨- agregó luego con la misma inocencia fingida utilizada por su amiga peli-rosa._

_Un momentáneo silencio invadió la habitación de Sakura -¨¿Ha ocurrido algo?¨- inquirió preocupada- ¨¿O solo has interrumpido mi sesión de sexo porque sí?¨- ante esas palabras la ojiverde rio por unos segundos, pero luego regresó a su misma expresión seria y preocupada de antes._

_-¨Sasuke-kun ha llamado, quiere hablar conmigo y ha dicho que es muy importante, que no puede esperar. A juzgar por el tono que utilizó estaba bastante nervioso¨- explicó apresuradamente-¨ Quiere que vallamos a cenar el sábado por la noche, y de verdad est…¨-_

_Pero una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación de ambas jóvenes-¨¡Sasuke-teme va a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura-chan! ¡Ttebayo!¨- animadamente exclamó el rubio novio de la morocha._

_-¨ ¡Naruto, no seas tan imprudente!¨- la estridente voz de Hinata se escuchaba claramente molesta- ¨ ¡¿Qué si eso resulta ser verdad y le arruinas la sorpresa?!¨_

_-¨Demo, Hinata-chan. Sasuke-teme me ha dicho que su relación con Sakura-chan esta a punto de camb….¨- pero solo se escuchó un sonoro golpe, seguramente propinado al ojiazul._

_-¨ ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?¨- Hinata suspiró- ¨Solo ignora lo que Naruto acaba de decir y no te preocupes por nada ¿ne? Asegúrate de estar hermosa para la cena y deja que Sasuke te explique todo, si no lo hace solo pregúntale el porqué de su cambio repentino; aunque tal vez sea el trabajo, ya sabes… ¨- _

_-¨Esta bien, Hinata. Gracias otra vez, y lamento haber interrumpido¨- un color granate adornó sus pálidas mejillas y agradeció el que ella no pudiese observar su rostro._

_-¨Esta bien Saku, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo. Descansa¨- y seguido de esas palabras el pitido que indicaba el final de la llamada hizo que elevara su mirada al techo._

_Una hora más tarde ya había grabado en su subconsciente cada grieta habida en el blanquecino cielo de su habitación. Repetidamente las palabras de Naruto hacían acto de presencia en su cabeza._

_-¨ Sasuke-teme va a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura-chan ¨-_

_Esas simples palabras hacían que su pequeño corazón se regocijase de felicidad, pero luego volvía rápidamente a la realidad recordando que eso era solo una posibilidad en un millón, que tal vez no fuese eso de lo que Sasuke quisiera hablar con ella._

_A sus veinticinco años de edad, la posibilidad de que aquellas conjeturas de su rubio amigo fuesen realidad, hacían que en ella una gran cantidad de emociones positivas estallaran en solo escasos segundos. Tan solo pensar en darle al Uchiha un sí delante del altar hacia también que pensara en que quizás, luego de un par de años, pudiese tener la oportunidad de formar una familia junto a él; con un par de pequeños niños, que poseyeran los ojos del moreno, jugando entre sí en el patio trasero de la casita blanca con ventanas azules que podrían tener para ese entonces; mientras ella preparaba la cena y esperara a la vez a su ahora marido llegar del trabajo, recibirlo con un cálido beso en los labios y finalmente cenar todos juntos, en familia… porque eso era lo que ella más quería y anhelaba, formar junto al ojinegro…__** Una familia.**_

_._

_._

_._

_La semana avanzaba lenta y tortuosamente. Sasuke no había vuelto a llamar para saber siquiera el como estaba, lo cual logró causarle en varias ocasiones una molesta sensación de tristeza, aquella que se venía repitiendo desde hace un par de meses para acá y que le hacía preguntarse seriamente: ¿Qué ocurre con él? _

_El día del sábado llegó y junto con él un sentimiento de nerviosismo, conjugado con desesperación y felicidad, aun sin dejar de lado la preocupación y el miedo._

_Preocupación por la forma tan extraña en la que su novio estaba actuando._

_Miedo por que no sabía con exactitud si aquello tan importante fuese lo que ella estaba esperando, y que su zorruno amigo había predicho: una propuesta de matrimonio._

_._

_Con apenas hora y media de anticipación comenzó a arreglarse, optando primero por tomar una ducha y luego escoger algún atuendo adecuado para la ocasión._

_Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tardes, su delgado cuerpo yacía cubierto por un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color blanco que le daba al menos unos cuatro dedos sobre las rodillas, sus pies eran cubiertos por unos tacones dorados que hacían juego con su bolso de mano y las prendas que llevaba en su cuello y muñeca._

_A las nueve en punto el timbre logró romper el silencio sepulcral de su pequeño departamento, con determinación avanzó hasta la puerta, respiró profundamente y en un rápido pero cuidadoso movimiento la abrió, dejando a la vista una imagen terriblemente encantadora._

_Sasuke yacía de pie frente a ella, enfundado en un costoso traje color negro que sólo lograba acentuar más aún la oscuridad de sus hermosos ojos, sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos le daban un toque despreocupado y sereno, y su azabachado y largo cabello alborotado le hacia parecer rebelde, completando así el marco que ella solo pudo describir como perfecto._

_-¨Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun¨- Saludó ella en tono apenado, con sus mejillas ardiendo levemente. El la observó de pies a cabeza, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo, más aun así no comentó nada al respecto._

_-¨Hn, ¿nos vamos?¨- fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que la de cabellos chiclosos asintiera, cabizbaja, y tomando su abrigo en el proceso_

_Como acostumbraba hacerlo el moreno abrió, caballerosamente, la puerta del copiloto permitiéndole el paso. Se colocó él, luego de escasos segundos, al mando del volante, emprendiendo la marcha y maniobrando fácilmente por las calles de la congestionada ciudad._

_Minutos mas tardes ambos comían en silencio en uno de los más caros y ostentosos restaurantes del país._

_La ojiverde observó a su acompañante removerse incómodo en su asiento, cosa la cual Sasuke hacia muy raras veces, solo cuando algo de verdad le inquietaba y el echo de que estuviese de esa manera no hacia mas que acrecentar su nerviosismo_

_-¨¿Sasuke-kun?¨- llamó ella una vez terminado con su postre._

_Él, ignorando a su llamado, se preocupó solo por mantener su vista fija en el mantel color crema que adornaba la mesa, como si eso fuese mas entretenido que la persona que tenia delante suyo_

_-¨Hay algo que quiero decirte¨- habló de repente, logrando captar la atención que la muchacha ya le tenia desde hace rato._

_Sakura se tensó significativamente ante sus palabras. _

_¿Era ese el momento de la propuesta? ó… ¿seria simplemente alguna otra cosa menos importante?_

_Pero entonces acalló sus pensamientos cuando observó como los labios de su chico murmuraban algo lentamente, eso era igual o incluso más importante que una propuesta de matrimonio. Eso, sin duda alguna, tenía mucho más peso._

_Su mirada desconcertada se fijó en los copos de nieve que caían lentamente desde el cielo, el gran ventanal posicionado al lado de su mesa le permitía hacerlo. _

_A través del cristal identificó a las tantas personas que danzaban de un lugar a otro, algunas acompañadas y otras solas, con compras navideñas en sus manos o simplemente con la mano de otras personas entre las suyas; iban y venían, todas y cada una de ellas, con rostros de felicidad, alegría y paz. Eso hizo que se sintiera más estúpida y miserable de lo que ya se sentía anteriormente; quizás debía culpar a la víspera navideña por esas enormes sonrisas que ocupaban el rostro de todas las personas que observaba, en el de todos…. menos en el de ella._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían logrado sacarla de la enorme burbuja en la que se encontraba. _

_Habían logrado hacer que esa hermosa burbuja explotara de la manera más abrupta y estruendosa posible, como si de miles de agujas se tratasen. Y habían sido esas dolorosas agujas las que se incrustaban ahora cruel y dolorosamente en su expuesto corazón._

_Volvió su mirada al frente y lo miró…. _

_Su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, estaba de la manera mas calmada posible y eso no hizo más que exasperarla. La imagen de ese chico delante de ella comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, y cayó en la cuenta de que sus ojos dejaban escapar un rio de lágrimas, sin que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto._

_Allí, sentada frente a él no pudo hacer otra cosa que amarlo todavía más, y se odio a sí misma por ello. Escuchaba claramente como su corazón dejaba de latir y como el mismo se desquebrajaba en miles de pedacitos inservibles…. Él había causa eso._

_Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente había sido lo peor que le había ocurrido en la vida… pero también había sido lo mejor…_

_-¨¿Por qué?¨- logró pronunciar entre balbuceos y sollozos._

_Y la respuesta solo logró que un escalofrió se apoderara por completo de su frágil e indefenso cuerpo._

_Amarga y escépticamente sonrió. Eso había dolido aun más, como si fuese aquello posible._

_Se dio cuenta en ese entonces que en la vida no podía siempre tenerse lo que se quería, que no todo era color de rosas, que siempre eran más los bajos que los altos, y que no siempre el final del cuento terminaba con un hermoso final feliz. Porque ella, en ese momento, sentía de todo menos felicidad._

_Sasuke Uchiha, en plena navidad y luego de dos largos años de relación, le estaba terminando, le estaba terminando por otra persona… Por otra persona que no era otra más que su prima, casi hermana…_

_Le había termino dejándola sumergida en una gruesa capa de oscuridad, que cruelmente le recordaba a sus hermosos orbes del color de la noche…_

_._

_._

_._

_-¨¿Por qué?¨- logró pronunciar entre balbuceos y sollozos._

_-¨Estoy saliendo con Ino¨-_

_._

_._

_._

**Si, sé que me odian y quieren darle de comer a un león hambriento mi pobre y pequeña cabeza x.x**

**¿Él porque lo hice? Simple… estaba molesta. Así que culpen a mi estado de humor jojo xDDD**

**Prometo compensarlas en el siguiente capitulo. **

**¡Sayonara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tal vez no lo hagan, demo…**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Dunkelheit

**¨Oscuridad¨**

_._

_._

_._

_-¨Hace mucho tiempo que mi vida no es fácil, no es que me queje porque sé que la vida de muchas personas es difícil al parecer de cada una, pero la mía en especial poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una cruel pesadilla que empeoraba a medida en que avanzaban los largos y tortuosos años._

_Mi infancia estuvo siempre llena de abusos de todas clases: psicológicos, físicos, verbales, sentimentales…; Era siempre lo mismo, si no era por mi extraño color de cabello, era entonces por mi ancha frente, y los principales verdugos que se encargaban de molestarme todo el tiempo eran mis compañeros de clases, y cuando no estaban ellos estaban mis padres, u otros dos parientes… Anko, mi tía, y Orochimaru, su esposo._

_El hecho de ser acosada dentro de mi casa de estudios y mi hogar ya era una costumbre, bastante molesta, pero lo era._

_Las cosas empeoraron cuando a mis 7 años, aproximadamente, papá y mamá se separaron, vivían en una constante pelea que simplemente era cansina y en algunos casos hasta absurdas, yo nunca me entrometía en sus asuntos porque terminaba siendo lastimada; yo a ellos no les importaba, siempre me encontraba sola y nunca tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Tras la mudanza de mi padre, Anko fue a parar a vivir en nuestra casa junto a su esposo, un hombre soberbio de mirada lasciva bastante aterradora, al cual por cierto no le tenía más que miedo y repulsión._

_Ese hombre mostró su verdadera naturaleza cuando una tarde de domingo, mientras mi madre y tía andaban de compras en el centro comercial, me acorraló en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación y abuso de mí un par de veces. La misma historia se repitió durante un par de años más, sin yo poder siquiera tratar de defenderme por la debilidad de mi pequeño cuerpo. Fue obvio que mamá no creyó ni un atisbo de lo que trate de contarle, y digo trate porque ella simplemente no me dejó. _

_Para cuando tenia 14 años ya era huérfana de madre, mi padre nunca más quiso saber de mí y Anko estaba demasiado enferma como para cuidarse incluso a ella misma, por lo que yo debía de hacerlo. Me había convertido en la nueva ama de llaves de la casa en donde vivía desde que nací, en la madre de Anko y en la nueva mujer de Orochimaru, eso último obviamente hacia que me sintiera miserable, pero no había otra forma de llamarlo… debía preparar sus comidas, lavar y planchar sus ropas, lustrar sus zapatos, estar al pendiente de que nada le faltara y que estuviese siempre cómodo, y sin meter en todo eso el hecho de que me hacia suya cada vez que al muy desgraciado se le antojaba. _

_Ya vez ahora porque nunca quise contarte de mi pasado… fue todo una total desgracia._

_Tenia 16 años, cuando iba caminando aquel otoño por el sendero del parque repleto de hojas muertas… estabas sentado en una banca cercana, únicamente observando como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro y morían en el suelo._

_-¨Descuida, todo estará bien¨ -_

_Continúe mi camino sin siquiera observarte, aparentando no haber escuchado tus palabras cuando en verdad si lo hice muy claramente. Y aunque suene bastante extraño eh de admitir que en ese momento me sentí en paz… como si de verdad algo dentro de mí ser tuviese aun ese pequeño rayo de esperanza, esperanza en que las cosas cambiarían para bien en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Paso un año después de aquel dia, Anko murió de cáncer y ese maldito infeliz seguía haciendo mi vida miserable._

_Justo pensaba en tus palabras cuando avanzaba por aquel sendero del parque, esta vez cubierto de flores. Te encontrabas sentado es la misma banca de aquella vez y ahora eras tú el que lloraba, me senté a tu lado, te observé por un par de segundos y luego, con una de las pocas verdaderas sonrisas que tenia, te sonreí y te devolví aquellas mismas palabras de aliento…_

_-¨Descuida, todo estará bien¨ -_

_Recuerdo claramente como me observaste, tus oscuros ojos demostraban desconcierto y en cierto punto agradecimiento, el cual por supuesto me expresaste._

_Esas mismas gracias, al igual que las palabras de aliento, quiero también devolvértelas, no solo por aparecer en mi vida y cambiarla sorpresivamente, si no también por haberme cambiado como persona._

_Gracias a ti tuve la valentía de huir de casa, de no dejarme pisotear nuevamente por alguien más, de salir adelante y pensar por primera vez en un futuro bueno con un porvenir mejor. Me amaste y adoraste como si me tratara del más hermoso de los tesoros… junto a ti por primera vez me sentí querida y feliz, por primera vez me hiciste el amor y sentí que mi virginidad estaba siendo consumida en ese preciso instante, cuando en realidad no lo fue, pero así lo sentí y así lo sentiré siempre. Me apoyaste y me hiciste sonreir todos y cada uno de los días que duramos como pareja y eso es algo que nunca pero nunca podría olvidar. _

_Te doy las gracias simplemente por haberte cruzado en mi camino aquel dia de otoño, y también te las doy porque más que como pareja me trataste como a una amiga, una a la cual demostrabas un amor verdadero, creíble y espontáneo. _

_Probablemente te preguntaras entonces porque hice esto… y te digo con estas letras que lo hice porque cada vez que dormía soñaba con sus horribles ojos, con sus guturales gemidos a un lado de mi oído, en el llanto de un bebé que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer este mundo simplemente porque su padre, esa bestia de mirada repulsiva, lo aborreció desde el primer momento y me obligó a asesinarlo, porque eso fue: un asesinato. Soñaba con las infinidades de golpes que mi padre me dio de pequeña, con las tantas veces que fui encerrada por mi madre en un sucio sótano… cuando me daba fobia la oscuridad…._

…_Simplemente lo hice porque ya no podía soportarlo, y sé que fue cobarde y egoísta de mi parte… créeme que pensé en ti muchas veces antes de hacerlo, pero al final pudo más este horrible sentimiento de suciedad y desgracia dentro de mí._

_Tú fuiste un pequeño as de luz en mi tenebrosa y opaca vida y nuevamente te doy las gracias por ello, de verdad no encuentro una palabra tan grande de agradecimiento que exprese todo lo que hiciste por mí._

_Te pido perdón… aunque no espero que de verdad me perdones._

_Te amo, Sasuke…y siempre te seguiré amando…_

_Sakura.¨_

_._

_Dejó la hoja a un lado del suelo donde se encontraba sentado y observó por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de su joven esposa… uno de sus delgados brazos caía a un costado de la tina rebosada de agua, donde su frágil cuerpo estaba sumergido, totalmente pálido y sin vida alguna_

_-…Sakura…- susurró entrecortadamente con un hilo de voz, derramando lágrimas de tristeza, amor, arrepentimiento, desdicha y dolor en el proceso -… No… no tengo nada que perdonarte, Sakura. Perdóname tú a mí por no ver que estabas aun sufriendo tanto, por no haberte ayudado, por no haberte demostrado aún más lo mucho que te amo. Por favor Saku… regresa conmigo-_

_Pero sabía, muy a su pesar, que eso era totalmente imposible y por ello mismo cargaría con ese enorme peso durante toda su vida._

_._

_._

_._

_Ammm pues…. querían que el sasu sufriera un poco ¿no? Pues allí lo tienen e.e _

_Lamento muchísimo si no es de su agrado pero pues… fue lo que se me vino a la mente esta mañana y no quise desperdiciarlo. Además de que durante algunas ocasiones se mete dentro de mi cuerpo una necesidad de hacerle mal a otro y acá es donde me desahogo. Lo sé, son instintos un tanto sádicos pero bueno… no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

_Ya sin nada más que decirle me despido y supongo que nos leemos pronto._

_Sasu*_


	7. Como la flor del cerezo

**Encontré este poema hace años por el internet y me encanto, la verdad no recordaba que hubiese escrito este one-shot xD lo encontré hace poco por allí escondido mientras curioseaba en mi ordenador jeje. En fin solo espero que les guste **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¨Como la Flor del Cerezo¨**

**.**

_Como la flor de cerezo: Suave y a paso lento,_

_Nació este amor: El tuyo, el mío… el nuestro._

Una pareja se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá de una de las habitaciones de aquella formidable casa, luego de disfrutar de una tarde y la mitad de una noche bastante especial para ambos yacían descansando y platicando sobre trivialidades.

-Ne… Ya está un poco tarde Sasuke-kun creo que debería irme- decía una peli rosa mientras se colocaba de pie. El moreno la atrajo hacia sí delicadamente haciendo que callera nuevamente en el cómodo sofá.

-Solo quédate un rato mas… - pidió llenando de pequeños y cortos besos el cuello de su acompañante la cual lo miro fijamente a los ojos, aquellos pozos profundos que tanto le encantaban…

_Blanca pureza tus ojos me hablan, Y tus tiernas manos _

_Suavemente me aman._

-Sakura…- pronuncio él para luego verla fijamente a los ojos, desbordando pasión y ternura en cada una de las letras de su nombre

-Sasuke-kun…- Ella lo observó de igual manera, pero con más ternura que pasión. Los labios del chico estaban a solo pocos milímetros de los de ella y su sonrojado rostro al igual que el suyo propio solo hizo que un sentimiento se adueñara de su mente- _te amo_...- dijo para besar sus labios lentamente, sintiendo aun el sabor a helado de chocolate que habían degustado hace poco rato

-Yo también Sakura, más que a mi propia vida – la chica se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que le dirigía un te amoy le expresaba sus sentimientos de aquella manera tan abierta y sincera. Definitivamente ese azabache era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y le daba mil gracias al cielo por haberlo puesto en su camino aquella noche de luna… no quería ni imaginarse donde estaría ahora sin él.

_Como la flor del cerezo… Suave y a paso lento, Te vi por primera vez bajo la luna y el viento._

El chico por su lado también se sentía el más afortunado del mundo. Ella le había dado fuerzas para seguir su vida, había tomado grandes decisiones por ella y sentía que nada podía ir mejor, ella definitivamente había sido, y estaba más que seguro, que seguiría siento la razón por la cual despertara cada día lleno de paz, armonía y felicidad; sus días junto a ella se sentían tan llenos que cada uno de sus sueños los lograría por ella, y por aquel amor tan grande que ahora experimentaban juntos.

_Tu amor lleno mis días… Y con él, nuestros sueños_

Con aquella mirada tan profunda que ambos se dirigían fueron despojándose de sus prendas suave y delicadamente, el moreno cargo a la oji-jade hasta su cama donde la recostó cuidadosamente; la veía tan frágil y delicada que sentía que podía romperse con el mínimo contacto.

_-_Quiero estar siempre contigo- pronunció él mirándola a los ojos

–Esa entonces será nuestra promesa…- aseguró.

Y aquellas palabras seguido de un delicado beso, fueron el inicio de un inocente y tierno acto de amor que se llevo a cabo por dos adolescentes enamorados, y, del cual, solo las blanquecinas paredes de aquella gran habitación fueron testigos aquella mágica noche.

_Como la flor del cerezo…Suave y a paso lento, Nació este amor que perdura en el tiempo_

_._

_._

_._

**Sip, lo se: es corto, cursi y ammm empelagoso también xD**

**Creo que la vez que lo escribí tenia 13 años (este sábado ya cumplo los 16) cuando estaba realmente enamorada de esta pareja (al igual que ahora) y de alguna forma reflejaba en ellos mis ammm ¿anhelos más profundos de aquella época?**

**e/e Shannaro pervertida**

**ne inner-chan ¡no me refiero al acto… ejem cofcofactosexualcofcof! ¡Si no a la ternura que….! Bah olvídalo.**

**Ignoremos a mi inner metiche por ahora nwn. Les informo que ya tengo casi listo otro oneshot para esta pequeña colección xD. Pido disculpas por no subir tan seguido, pero mi imaginación ha estado bien mala y bueno… con todos los asuntos de la universidad, (este año culmino mi bachillerato) mi proyecto, mis cursos de matemática y literatura, y mi fiesta de graduación he estado un poco ocupada… eso sin mencionar el pequeño y simple ¨problemita¨ de que aun no sé que quiero estudiar y tampoco se que será de mi pobre vida Dx**

**En fin… fue un gusto haberles traído este cortito oneshot para que se distraigan aunque sea pocos minutos de la cotidianidad de la vida xd. **

**Sin más que decir supongo que me iré a mi rinconcito personal a tratar de elegir alguna carrera me llame la atención en por lo menos un mísero nivel u_u**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
